


Dad

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, F/M, Gen, True Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 60. “You’ll make a great dad” prompted by whistlingwindtree





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



"Daisy, hey, c'mon wake up." She groaned, burying herself deeper into the covers. So Robbie shook her again, harder. "I need you awake right now, there's a crisis." He didn't seem super worried, so it couldn't be that bad, but she rolled out of their bed anyway.

"This isn't a crisis." She said, once she had stopped laughing, of course. A little orange and white cat had snuck in during the night and had it's babies under Gabe's bed. "Don't worry. You'll be a great Cat Dad." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving a gentle squeeze. 


End file.
